Talk:Mind flayer venerator
Spellcasting issues First, is it my browser burping or is the cleric 7 entry not appearing on the article below hit dice where it should for others? Odd. It's in the raw data as it should be. :( Second, how come this creature specifies cleric 7 yet it has a level 6 slot for a quickened spell? Shouldn't it need at least cleric 11 to use that slot? That would mean it would either be a higher HD creature or the aberration levels would need to change, no? --Iconclast 01:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) * Spellcasting fixed. There is already a note explaining that this creature cannot use its quickened cure moderate wounds does not match its cleric level (and that spell was intentionally left out of the main list of prepared spells). --The Krit 19:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) * Nope NPC spellcasters do not need proper level to cast spells. The quickened cure moderate wounds is used by this creature normally. The Krit is wrong. 00:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :* This appears to be correct. For classes other than bard and sorcerer, the spells selected determine the spell slots the creature has available. So long as the ability score is high enough those spells can be cast from those slots (e.g. a ranger with 17 wisdom can cast a quickened summon creature III even though that is a level 7 slot). For bard and sorcerer the slots used are meaningless. Instead the spells that are in the slots are considered "known spells" and the casts per day are determined by the relevant 2da. Thus you can give a level 12 bard only one instance of cloud of bewilderment and no other spells, and the bard will keep on casting the spell until all meta-magic variants available are used up (according to spells per day). The bard cannot, however cast a spell at a higher spell level than the spells per day warrants for his level. In the Toolset sorcerers (but not bards?) are barred from assigning spells with meta-magic, likely because the number of times and slots used are irrelevant.WhiZard 05:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :* Ah, yes, I was wrong above. The note in question does not say anything about the quickened cure moderate wounds being unusable. That note merely explains that the spell occupies a spell slot too high for the creature's cleric level. I've corrected my earlier comment. --The Krit 08:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::* If your own comment was enough to make you think that the venerator could not cast a level 6 spell, then perhaps putting the spell into the main list of spells and noting that the creature has access to higher spell levels then would be expected for its clerical level would be a clearer approach. I have updated the article to appear this way.WhiZard 20:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::* Meh, I'm still trying to recall what reason I had for phrasing things that way. One possibility is that the Toolset told me (or I might have noticed) that the spell slot was too high a level, but I did not want to test it in-game at that moment. In that case, I would have been careful to not say the spell could not be cast and would have made a note for myself somewhere to test it later. If we assume that note got lost, this scenario fits the evidence. Plus, I don't think I would have phrased the note in that ambiguous way if I knew for sure whether or not the spell could be cast. Not that that really matters for the question at hand. I believe Iconclast was mostly looking for confirmation that he was not imagining the discrepancy between cleric level and spell slot level. As for 77.92.213.119, theoretically-anonymous is wrong so often, I guess the need to tell someone else that they are wrong is understandable. (On the other hand, if he didn't so stubbornly refuse to accept the possibility of being wrong, maybe he would not have found himself so alone when working on his big project. The need to point out me—not the article, but me personally—being wrong looks like another symptom of this blindness to his own shortcomings.) --The Krit 22:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::* Lol, you are seeing phantoms here. My statement of you being wrong was meant for your comment to Iconclast where you quoted note of this creature cannot use the spell. Your ego and manners are reason Im currently writing as anonymous user. This wiki and whatever is written here is not about you, yet you behave like that. Thats reason, I don't want my nickname to appear there anymore. -- 00:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Inventory Also, potions, torch, armor, shield and mace are leftovers from creature wizard and their presence is bug or if you want "oversight". -- 01:04, 29 May 2012